rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sparkcog Cartel
Note: This article has information only pertaining to The Sparkcog Cartel in-character. For OOC information, see here. ''This article is currently incomplete and will have lots of holes.'' Ever since goblins claimed their independence and intelligence, the Sparkcog Cartel has stood among the five greatest cartels in the Trade Coalition. It is a cartel that often stresses its neutrality, assuring both the Alliance and Horde that not all goblins pick sides. The cartel operates out of several of its cities, which are scattered throughout Azeroth. Under current Trade Prince Zimirvox's rule, the cartel has prospered and massively expanded industrialism, outnumbering many other cartels in factories and production. Sparkcog Territories The cartel controls several cities, ports and towns peppered through the many landscapes of Azeroth. These civilizations are often situated in primary trading routes or where expansion seems ideal and imminent. Shipwreck City Shipwreck is the capital and the main seat of power of the Sparkcog Cartel. It is located on Sparkcog Isle, a small tropical island near Kezan, surrounded by hundreds of trade routes. Undermine Sparkcog Undermine Sparkcog was originally the capital of the cartel. It is a section of Undermine controlled by the Sparkcog Cartel. With the eruption of Mount Kajaro, little word has been heard from all of Undermine and their fate is unknown. Skyport Skyport is one of the cartel's more unique ports, stretching far above the wastes of the Thousand Needles and sitting prominently atop a bluff. It was a large center for Zeppelin traffic. Following the Cataclysm, no word has been heard from it, and many speculate it has been utterly destroyed by the raging waves that sweeped Thousand Needles. Gizmospin Port Gizmospin Port is a fishery and export owned by the mogul, Glucket Gizmospin. Its goods ship to every corner of Azeroth. Westcog Harbor A fairly successful, though small, trade port on Kezan. It is built into the side of a mountain and goes down into a harbor. It is rumored in ancient times Westcog Harbor went deep into the ocean and held a large city underwater, but no ruins have ever been found. Blackneedle Blackneedle is the nickname given to cartel's number-one oil producing town, owned by Baron Ryypo. The name derives from it's location in Thousand Needles, and it's rich source of oil around the area. It was able to survive the flooding of Thousand Needles with minimal damage. Everlook Everlook is a formerly Steamwheedle-owned town located in the vast mountain ranges of Winterspring. Originally a dinky, unworthy-of-mention trading post, Baron Benny Frizerk and Trade Prince Zimirvox have set out to expand Everlook and goblin industry. Sparkcog's History Ancient Sparkcog The details of the beginning of Sparkcog are blurry, but it is commonly agreed that it founded its roots nearly 8,000 years ago, as the Goblins began to surge in their intelligence. The Sparkcog Cartel quickly rose in power from Sparkcog's first unknown and ingenious Trade Prince. From that time and ever since, it has been one of the strongest Cartels and a major figure in the Trade Coalition. Over this period of thousands of years the Sparkcog Cartel created thousands of magnificent machines and performed great technological feats, as did all other goblins at the peak of their intelligence. They created magnificent underwater cities and research facilities which spanned all around Kezan, some even connecting to the Undermine. The Sparkcog also created many cities on Kezan, many which still prosper today, but have no trace of their great past. The Great Civil War During a time approximately 1,000 years ago, the Sparkcog had suffered a great schism and a devastating civil war. Though the goblins of Kezan had thousands of wars, even at their great intelligence, this one was commonly noted to be the most devastating of its time. Under the Trade Prince Nolarz Guazzik, a rebel Mogul named Qizon Ironrex amassed a large group of followers and led a rebellion against the Trade Prince. Though the reasons of this war are often subject to fiery debate, it is agreed that there was never a chance of unity between the two parties. The war destroyed many of Sparkcog's settlements, some which lie in ruin to this day, and presumably killed thousands of goblins. After the war, both Qizon and Nolarz were killed, and none of their predecessors were strong enough to uphold power. The Sparkcog fell into chaos and anarchy, with various temporary and weak leaders coming to power. Sparkcog's Decline As Kaja'mite began to run out nearly five hundred years ago, the Goblins' intelligence rapidly dropped. The goblins' once-magnificent machines slowly became volatile, crude, and dangerous. Sparkcog's once magnificent underwater cities also fell into ruin, due to poor maintenance and natural forces. They were inevitably all abandoned, and left as ancient ruins to an old empire. These circumstances did not help the Sparkcog's situation after the Great Civil War. Sparkcog's power and territories had shrunk over fifty percent of what it use to be, and various Cartels had began aggressively taking their land. As the first Trade War began, one legendary Trade Prince was able to rise amidst the chaos and fend off four other Cartels. The First Trade War Keezno Steelvest, greatly lacking in economic and business skills, made up for in his brilliant military prowess. He adopted the last name "Steelvest" for he always wore mostly bullet-proof vests. Forming his own regime and overthrowing the last weak Trade Prince, Keezno was able to temporarily strengthen Sparkcog. Knowing Sparkcog's weakness, nearly all the Cartels sent a medium to small sized army into their lands, expecting easy victories and riches. With every Cartel sending an army, their small forces piled up into a huge ammount of invaders. But, this did not cause Keezno to falter, and as Sparkcog was again plunged into chaos he devised his strategy. As more Cartels began to see how much land they won, they began to send larger armies. As these armies grew, the other Cartels began to conflict with eachother over Sparkcog land. Though during this time Steelvest had been far from idle, and created a large system of spies and agents which watched over the enemy. Using this great advantage, he charged the Cartels as they fought eachother, gaining swift victories from the confused, weak, and startled enemies. Though his forces were not well armed, Steelvest's speechs were said to make any goblin patriotic. By the end of the Trade War, Keezno had plundered thousands of Macaroon's worth of supplies from invaders of his own land, and regain Sparkcog's territory. Though Keezno was only a military genius, and though some order had been restored, the economy still suffered and Sparkcog's decline did not stop. Despite being ruthless, he was said to have a heart of macaroons, and was widely respected. Around five years after the First Trade War, Keezno took a pilgrimage to Mount Kajaro's top, where he never returned. Anarchy ensued again, until Dazian Reklix, once a flamethrower for Steelvest's army and then a businessman, rose to power. Trade Prince Reklix's Short Rule Signature Products Like all heavy industries, the Sparkcog Cartel manufactures, produces and sells a wide variety of products. The most successful in a long line of production includes: Sparkcog Cola It is commonly agreed that Sparkcog Cola, Sparkcog's equivalent of Kaja'cola, is the tastiest and fizziest in the line of soft drinks produced by other cartels. Lungbuster Cigarettes Smoking tobacco is also in constant high demand, and anyone who has ever tried one of Gizmospin Industries' famous Lungbuster Cigarettes will compliment its surprisingly high quality and expert manufacturing. Football The Sparkcog Cartel also has its own shredder football team called the Sparkcog Swashbucklers. They are a fairly successful and competitive team and have won the Kezan Cup twice in the last decade. Military Sparkcog's success lies in its neutrality, and its neutrality relies on its resourceful bruisers to keep the peace in each settlement. The cartel invests heavily in its bruisers and navy, and boasts an extremely dangerous dreadnaught commandeered by General Vixx Steelwrench. stuff to consider/talk about later *strong navy; dreadnaughts (vixx steelwrench) Category:Trade Prince Category:Goblin Category:The Sparkcog Cartel Category:Guild